Bondage
by Crysis572
Summary: Vakama and Nokama are having a problem with their marriage and Nokama got an Idea to help her marriage.


**AU. Vakama and Nokama are married but Nokama isn't feeling the joy of being married to Vakama anymore because of his job as a guardian of Ta-Metru. What will she do to turn him back into his usual self at the beginning of their marriage?**

**Disclaimer: I don't Bionicle (sadly) Lego does.**

**Pairings: Vakama and Nokama**

**WARNING LEMON and language. You have been warned.**

**PS. NO Flames**

**Bondage**

Nokama was sitting in the living room of her and Vakama's home waiting for Vakama to come home from his patrolling in Ta-Metru. She looked at the clock and it read that it was almost eight; Nokama had a sad look on her face because Vakama has been coming home late at night for the past six months and every time that he came home he went straight to bed and not even spending one minute of his time to talk or eat dinner with Nokama and she was very depressed every time he did that. "Why doesn't he spend any time with me anymore, I know it's not his vault because I know that Ta-Metru always had gang problems but, is it so much to ask to even talk to me." Nokama said sadly with tears coming out of her eyes. She then heard the door open and knew that it was Vakama so; she got up and went to the hall to see him, she wiped her tears away and put a smile on her mask for him. "Vakama, I am happy that your back." Nokama said. "Hey, Sweetheart." Vakama said with yawn before he kissed Nokama. "I'm going to bed Nokama see you in the morning." Vakama said heading straight for bed and before Nokama could say something he was already gone. Nokama started to tear up again. "What can I do to make him spend at least one minute with me." Nokama said sadly. Then she got an idea a rather dirty idea. She decided that when he leaves tomorrow that she will go to Ga-Metru and buy something that will make him spend time with her.

As soon as he left their home Nokama went straight to Ga-Metru and when she got there she went into a store that sold rather special articles of clothing and items, when she was looking around, she found want she was looking for and it was a perfect fit to squeeze into. After she bought the article of clothing she needed she went straight home and did some things to get everything ready for tonight. It was almost eight so she went and put her new and rather sexy outfit on "It's a little tight but it is worth it if it means spending time with Vakama." She said to herself with giddy smile on her face. She then heard the door open and she knew it was Vakama and so she went to the door to play out her plan. "Good evening Mr. Metru," Nokama said in a seductive voice. "I was waiting for you so I can talk to you." Then Vakama turned to see Nokama and his eyes were wide open like dinner plates and he suddenly he had more energy in him, what he saw surprised him, Nokama was standing there with and a half buttoned blouse that was see through that showed off her cleavage and stomach, a skirt that was not even close to her knees and thigh high socks. "What do you want to talk about ." Vakama said in a nervous voice. Nokama came closer and put one arm around his neck. "I know that I am not passing in your class but I will do anything for a passing grade in your class," Nokama said in a sexy seductive voice and she put her left hand on his private section that was growing hard. "anything." Vakama was confused on what she was doing but, then he figured it out. _She is roleplaying; her as a sexy school girl and me as her teacher._ Vakama thought. "Well how about we go upstairs and talk about how to get you that passing mark." He said with a wink to her. Inside Nokama's heart was soaring, _he is spending time with me I am so happy. _She thought with a seductive smile. " ," Nokama said. "Yes " "Carry me please." "Of course." Vakama said while he picks her up with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

When they got to the bedroom they were already making out and Vakama put Nokama back down on her feet and she pushed him gently on the bed, but she stayed standing and started to strip her tight school girl outfit off very slowly, while she did that Vakama's rod was getting harder. After she was done stripping her outfit off except her thigh high socks, she laid on top of Vakama and gave him a very heated kiss "Mmmmm…." Vakama moaned in the kiss. They soon stopped kissing and Vakama started to strip his armor off, Nokama watched this and she started to get wet in her sensitive area. When he was done Vakama asked "Are you ready to earn that grade ." Nokama nodded with a giddy smile on her face. "Then come here." He said while he pulled her into another heated kiss and while kissing her he noticed her thigh high socks and he decided to tease her some more. He broke the kiss and went down to her right thigh and brought it over his shoulder and he started kissing near her sensitive area while his hands started slowly taking off her socks and while doing that he started kissing her thigh. "Oh yes Vakama that feels so good please continue to please me." Nokama said moaning with every kiss that Vakama was giving to her on her thigh. Vakama started to bring her sock past her thigh and started to kiss her leg and soon to her foot which he massaged it with his hands and tongue after he took the sock off. During that Nokama moaned even louder and Vakama began to do the same thing to her other leg. After a minute Vakama came up to her chest and started to kiss her breasts and sucked on them which made Nokama moaned, after that he asked Nokama if she was ready and she nodded yes and he out his rod in her and began to thrust slowly and soon began to pick up speed.

"OH Vakama …..Yes fuck me, please don't stop … that feels so good." "OH Nokama….."

After twenty minutes Nokama felt her climax coming "Vakama I'm goanna cum please…. don't stop please continue to…..AHH fuck me." Nokama pleaded. "Nokama I'm about to cum as well…. I love you." "I love you too Vakama." Then Nokama came all over Vakama's rod and lower chest and Vakama came inside Nokama. Nokama panted hard while she laid her head on Vakama's chest and said "Mr. Metru did I earn a good grade." Vakama smirked "You got an alright grade but to earn an A we have to go again." "Oh does Mr. Metru want more." He nodded yes. "Then come take me again, my love." They both did more than a second round; they went at four more times. They both stop when the sun started to rise and Vakama started to drift to sleep but Nokama didn't want to she was so happy that she got to spend time with Vakama but, she was sad because he could not stay away from his city and she did not know if he would have more time with her or not. She then started to cry, Vakama heard her crying and then gave her a gentle warm hug "Nokama want's wrong?" Vakama asked. "I don't want you to leave I want to spend the whole day with you like when we were first married three years ago." She cried harder and hugged him back tighter. "Shhhh, it' alright Nokama I have good news." Vakama said and Nokama wiped her tears away so she could her husband. "Toa Lihkan called me yesterday and said I needed a vacation and said he will take care of Ta-Metru for me for a couple of weeks." Vakama said with a smile when he saw Nokama's beautiful smile on her face. "That sounds great Vakama, because I get to have vacation with my husband for a couple of weeks I am so happy." "Me to but for right now let's go back to sleep." "Ok, I love you Vakama." Nokama said before she gave Vakama a kiss on the lips. "I love you too Nokama and I promise to spend more time with you for now on." Vakama said and both of them fell asleep in bliss.

The End.

**What did you guys and girls think like it or not? Please leave reviews for this story. Thank You.**


End file.
